1. Field
The invention is in the field of irrigation equipment, particularly equipment for providing regulated amounts of water to specific areas.
2. State of the Art
Irrigation systems of various types are well known in the art, the most common systems being furrows or ditches in the earth through which water is run and sprinkler systems which provide a spray of water over a relatively large area. The problem with such systems is that water cannot easily be directed only to specific areas of need and in varying amounts. As a result, much water is wasted.
Various irrigation systems have been developed to try to overcome these problems but none have enjoyed widespread acceptance. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,736,755 shows a plastic pipe for drip irrigation having a series of slits therein through which water can flow. The slits are held closed by spring clips placed about the pipe adjacent the slits. With a certain water pressure in the pipe, the slits allow a certain amount of water to flow depending upon the strength of the clips. U.S. Pat. No. 4,246,936 shows specific types of holes to be made in the walls of plastic pipe to provide drip irrigation.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,644,718 and 1,964,097 both show sprinkle devices to be placed at any location along a length of pipe or hose. These devices are adapted to create a water spray.
The need remains for a versatile irrigation system that is easy to use and permits an almost infinite choice of the type and amount of water delivered at any particular spot.